A New Family
by atsuki aichann
Summary: Duda bertemu duda, siapa yang jadi mamanya?


"Saruhiko, cepat perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap sebuah suara yang berasal dari seorang pemuda berambut biru.

Sepasang manik biru yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ruangan di sekelilingnya melirik malas pada surai oranye yang menyembul dari balik sepasang kaki jenjang. "Fushimi Saruhiko."

Tubuh mungil itu terdorong ke depan saat kaki yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat persembunyiannya menendangnya pelan. "Kau juga jangan diam saja, Misaki." Ucap sang pria rambut merah pelaku tindak kekerasan pada anak dibawah umur.

"Suoh apa yang kau lakukan pada anakmu sendiri?!" Sang pria biru menunduk, mencoba membantu bocah kecil yang terjatuh di hadapannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mata hazel itu menatap takut pada dua orang asing di hadapannya. "A-Aku Yata Misaki, anak papa Mikoto." Ucapnya pelan sebelum kembali berlari bersembunyi di balik kaki ayahnya.

Saruhiko menatap bocah itu tanpa berkedip. Dadanya terasa berdetak lebih cepat, matanya tak bisa lepas dari wajah manis yang baru saja berkenalan padanya, dan wajahnya terasa panas.

_Aku...jatuh cinta?_

Astaga dari mana bocah ingusan seperti Saruhiko belajar tentang jatuh cinta dan ciri-cirinya? Sepertinya kegiatan mengintip sang papa menonton drama korea di tengah malam secara diam-diam telah meracuni pikirannya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**K Project (c) GoRa & GoHands**

**A New Family by atsuki aichann**

**Warning : OOCness, typo(s), humor krenyes, shounen-ai, Happy!AU, summary agak melenceng dari cerita  
**

**Author's note : di sini AU, gak ada yang namanya geng biru sama geng merah /?. Terus umurnya Saru di sini 8 tahun, Misaki 6 tahun. Mikoto sama Reisi umurnya sama, sesuai di anime aja lah**

**Enjoy reading minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Jadi ini anakmu?" Suoh Mikoto bertanya sambil menunjuk bocah rambut biru dengan kurang ajarnya. Kakinya terangkat di meja tamu rumahnya

"Jaga kelakuanmu, Suoh! Dan ya, dia anakku." Bentak Munakata Reisi pada Mikoto sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa terdekat.

Mikoto hanya mengabaikan bentakan pria di hadapannya. "Kenapa marganya tidak sama denganmu?"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Misaki juga tak bermarga sama denganmu." Dengus Reisi kasar.

"Dia bukan anak kandungku. Aku menemukannya di dekat tong sampah." Jawab Mikoto sambil mengupil.

Reisi berjengit mendengar jawaban yang tidak etis itu. "LU KIRA DIA BUNGKUS CHIKI APA NEMU DI DEKAT TONG SAMPAH?" Gebrak meja dengan geram.

"Yah habisnya dia kelihatan mirip denganku, jadinya kubawa saja dia pulang." Mikoto menyahut tidak peduli. "Lalu, kenapa anakmu tidak menggunakan margamu?"

Reisi mengangkat kacamata yang sama sekali tidak melorot, mencoba mengikuti gerakan seorang perenang kupu-kupu fandom sebelah yang dilakukan saat merasa bangga. "Biar gaul."

Hening sejenak.

Reisi memalsukan batuk parah untuk menutupi kebodohannya. "Saruhiko, Misaki, kemarilah." Panggilnya pada dua bocah yang sedari tadi duduk di lantai. Sekalian mengalihkan perhatian, katanya.

"Saruhiko, papa akan menikah dengan pria ini." Ucap Reisi sambil menunjuk Mikoto yang sedang sibuk menghambur rambut anaknya.

Saruhiko berbinar senang. _Yes itu artinya gue bisa ketemu Misaki-chan tiap hari!_

Sementara sang bocah biru sedang bersorak dengan nista, Misaki merapat ke arah ayahnya dan memeluknya. "Papa menikah?"

"Ya, Misaki. Kau akan memiliki dua orang tua dan memiliki seorang saudara." Mikoto menjawab pertanyaan anaknya dengan sabar, walaupun dalam hati ia ingin menggampar Misaki karena bolot.

"Sejak kapan papa dan om seram ini berpacaran?" Tanya Saruhiko kepo sambil menunjuk sang 'om'.

"Kira-kira 6 bulan." Astaga apaan itu warna pink di muka Reisi.

"Terus kalau papa sama om ini mau nikah, siapa yang bakal jadi mama?"

Pertanyaan nista Saruhiko berhasil membuat bungkam sang ayah. Mikoto tertawa.

"Tentu saja papamu itu yang akan jadi mama, bocah." Ucap sang pria merah.

Saruhiko menyeringai jahil. "Senang sekali akhirnya memiliki mama." Ucapnya lalu memeluk Reisi dengan najong.

Perempatan pancoran muncul di dahi mulus Reisi. "Apa-apaan kau Suoh seenaknya saja memutuskan."

"Memangnya aku salah? Kan memang kau yang selalu di bawah saat—"

Mikoto sudah digampar duluan sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang tak senonoh berisi penjelasan adegan jeruk makan jeruk.

"I-Itu tidak mengharuskanku menjadi, ehem, ibu!" Bentak Reisi dengan wajah merah.

"Papa Mikoto harus jadi papa!" suara manis bervolume kecil namun penuh penekanan membuat ruangan itu hening.

Saruhiko segera memasang wajah paling gantengnya. "Yah kalau Misaki sudah bilang begitu, mau bagaimana lagi."

Reisi memelototi anaknya sambil menggumamkan berbagai macam kutukan.

Mikoto mengibaskan rambutnya yang entah menghabiskan berapa botol gel hanya untuk membuatnya melawan gravitasi. "Lihat, anak-anakmu saja setuju denganku."

"Lagipula papa-eh, mama itu cantik. Badannya mulus seksi, aku sampe capek jagain mama dari colekan om om ganjen." Saruhiko menggeleng-geleng sambil menghela napas dramatis.

"Ternyata kau pintar juga bocah. Nanti kau boleh sekamar dengan Misaki, sekalian menjaganya dari manusia-manusia pedo di luar sana." Mikoto memberikan amanah yang dengan kelewat senang diterima Saruhiko.

"Gak mau! Misaki maunya sama papa!" Misaki menggeleng kuat sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Mikoto tanpa menyadari suara hati yang hancur berkeping-keping dari sesosok bocah biru.

"Tidak bisa Misaki. Papa mau buat anak sama mama." Mikoto menjawab dengan wajah bijak.

"SUOH!" teriakan menggelegar diiringi dengan hantaman dari sang tercinta.

"Seorang mama tidak seharusnya melakukan hal seperti itu, Reisi." Pria merah itu mengelus kepalanya. "Lalu, berhentilah memanggilku begitu. Sebentar lagi juga kau akan menjadi bagian dari namaku."

Reisi memerah mendengar ucapan calon suaminya. Dari mana kekasihnya yang barbar itu belajar kalimat romantis seperti tadi?

Misaki mendekati pria biru yang masih berdiri mematung dengan wajah terbakar itu. Dengan unyu dia menarik ujung baju Reisi. "Mama?"

Bisa dilihat ada darah segar mengalir dari hidung seorang bocah biru.

Mau tak mau, ekspresi Reisi melembut melihat wajah tak berdosa yang sedang menatapnya penuh harap. "Ada apa Misaki?"

"Misaki sayang mama!" Misaki berucap riang seraya memeluk erat kaki Reisi.

Reisi tersenyum melihat keimutan calon anaknya. "Mama juga sayang Misaki." Ucapnya lancar sambil memeluk Misaki. Rupanya pesona seorang Misaki mampu membuat Reisi menerima posisinya sebagai mama.

Saruhiko pingsan dengan bahagia. Mikoto tersenyum kecil dengan handphone di tangan, mengabadikan momen bahagia dua bidadarinya.

Reisi melirik jam yang ada di dinding. "Sudah jam segini. Aku dan Saruhiko harus pulang." Dengan berat hati ia melepaskan pelukannya pada bocah surai oranye itu.

Manik hazel itu berair. "Mama akan pergi?"

Bayang-bayang berwarna biru—yang diduga sebagai seorang bocah berkacamata—sedang menggeliat dengan hebohnya di lantai.

"Tenang saja, mama akan kembali lagi." Reisi mengelus rambut Misaki dengan lembut dan berdiri. "Aku akan mengurus acara pernikahan kita." Ucapnya pada Mikoto.

Mikoto hanya mengangguk malas sambil mengantar Reisi dan Saruhiko ke depan pintu. "Aku tak sabar menantikan malam pertama kita." Seringai ganteng.

Reisi gelapan khas uke.

Saruhiko tebar senyum ganteng pada Misaki. "Aku pergi dulu, Misaki."

Misaki mengangguk kecil.

Dua ayah-anak itu menatap kepergian dua makhluk biru.

"Papa, Saru itu monyet ya?"

Mikoto hanya diam, bingung mau ikut menistakan bocah biru itu atau membela calon anaknya. "Ayo masuk Misaki, kita tidur bersama." Jawab Mikoto mengambil jalan tengah.

Misaki berbinar senang sembari menggenggam tangan ayahnya erat.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**TBC or end?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Salam kenal buat author dan reader yang hobi nongkrong di fandom K!**

**Saya author baru disini yang nekat bikin ff K padahal udah lupa alur ceritanya gimana /diinjek**

**Saya ngerasa harus meninggalkan jejak di fandom indah ini /halah**

**Ini juga sebagai pelampiasan karena sedikitnya fanfic MikoRei humor di sini (walaupun saya gak tau ini ada humornya ato enggak-)  
**

**Di sini Misaki dibuat unyu unyu moe gitu, Saru jadi hobi sok ganteng, Reisi jadi tsundere. Nah kalo Mikoto saya gak tau itu OOC atau enggak-**

**Tolong berikan saya saran untuk memperbaiki fic K saya yang (mungkin) selanjutnya**

**Ngomong-ngomong saya juga gak tau ini cuma oneshot atau multichap, mungkin kalo ada mood saya lanjutin kali ya**

* * *

**.**

**Omake**

**.**

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, senyum najis tak pernah lepas dari wajah seorang bocah biru. Reisi melirik penasaran pada anaknya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali?"

Saruhiko mendongak untuk menemui tatapan heran ayahnya. "Karena kalau papa menikah dengan om Mikoto, aku bisa tinggal serumah dengan Misaki-chan~"

Hening sejenak.

"Kau suka pada Misaki?" Tanya Reisi hati-hati.

Mata biru yang berlapis kacamata itu berbinar. "Tentu saja! Lihat saja wajahnya tadi, imut sekali! Rasanya aku ingin memeluknya!" Jelas Saruhiko antusias.

Reisi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung. "Tapi kalau kau jadi keluarga dengan Misaki, kau tidak akan bisa menikahinya nanti."

Ekspresi terkejut terlihat jelas di wajah yang biasanya hanya menampakan kemalasan. "Ke-kenapa?!"

"Karena sesama saudara tidak boleh saling menikah." Jelas Reisi. _Yah walaupun begitu, kalian tetap bisa menikah karena kalian tidak memiliki hubungan darah_, sambungnya dalam hati.

Oh betapa hancurnya hati seorang Fushimi Saruhiko saat mengetahui bahwa ia tak bisa menikahi sang pujaan hati. Ternyata tinggal serumah dengan pencuri hatinya memang harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang besar, yaitu masa depannya yang tak akan bisa membangun rumah tangga bersama dengan sesosok rambut oranye dan mata hazel bulat yang imut.

Saruhiko berlutut di tengah jalan. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan wajahnya menatap langit dengan ekspresi sakit yang mendalam. "Juliet, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku pasti akan membawamu keluar dari rumah itu."

Reisi segera berjalan menjauh dari anaknya, berharap tak ada yang mengira kalau dia adalah ayah dari bocah biru yang sedang bermonolog alay di jalanan.

* * *

**the last, review please?**


End file.
